Infants and other incontinent individuals wear absorbent articles such as diapers and incontinent briefs to receive and contain discharged urine and other body exudates. Such absorbent articles function both to contain the discharged materials and to isolate those materials from the body of the wearer and from the wearer's garments and bed clothing. Disposable absorbent articles having many different basic designs are known in the art. For example, Duncan et al., U.S. Reissue Pat. No. Re. 26,152, for “Disposable Diaper,” issued Jan. 31, 1967, describes a basic disposable diaper structure that has achieved wide acceptance and considerable commercial success.